1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to weight training devices and, more particularly, to a weightlifting device that may be used individually as a dumbbell or in combination with other similar devices on a barbell.
2. Description Of The Related Art
In the past decade, people have become more health conscious. This health consciousness has prompted people to drastically alter their lifestyles. For instance, people are exercising more and continuing to exercise into their later years.
As a result of this trend, sporting goods, and particularly sporting goods relating to more rigorotis activities, have experienced a tremendous upswing in demand. Health clubs and sporting facilities are springing up at an ever increasing rate. Golf courses, softball clubs, gymnasiums, aerobic studios, and bodybuilding gyms are but a few examples.
With respect to weight training, not only are people flocking to health clubs that include weight training facilities, but they are also purchasing weight training devices for use in their homes. A full service health club may include exercise bikes, stair climbers, weight machines, and, of course, free weights, and many of the devices found in a full service health club are also available to consumers for home use.
Regardless of where these devices are used, space is always at a premium and purchasers wish to get the most versatile weight device for their money. While great strides have been made in the area of weight training machines, free weights have improved little over the years. Free weights typically include a 45 pound barbell with olympic sized collars, disc-like weight plates having standardized weights (such as 21/2, 5, 10, 25, 35 and 45 pounds), and assorted dumbbells. Free weights, with the help of specialized benches and simple mechanical devices, can be used to develop virtually every muscle in the body. Although barbells may be useful for some of these development exercises, dumbbells are preferred for others. Therefore, when a health club or home user purchases tree weights, they must typically purchase barbell sets which include the bars and disc-like weight plates that slide onto them, as well as a variety of dumbbells. Typically, dumbbell type exercises cannot be performed with the weight plates, and, often, barbell type exercises cannot be performed with dumbbells. Therefore, consumers are faced with the prospect of purchasing a complete barbell set and a complete dumbbell set in order to have an adequate free weight training facility.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects, one or more of the problems set forth above.